Operation: Peddie
by from a hopeless teen
Summary: Amber needs a new Fabina, and Peddie's the couple to fill that spot. She just has to get them back together. Major Peddie, Some Amfie, And Jara
1. Chapter 1

**_I don't own House of Anubis. In honor of valentines day. Takes place in season 3. Ambers still there by the way_**

_Ambers POV_

I sadly stared at my bin. In it was all my Fabina scrapbooks. I had no use for them now that Nina had left. They were just a bin full scrapbook, full of Fabina moments. I had made a total of 23 before Nina had left, "Fabian I have something for you." I yelled.

He was probably in his room, or the library, or some other nerd place. I picked up the bucket and set it by the door. Love has been so depressing lately. I sat on my bed and pouted, life was so unfair, our double dates used to be Triple dates with Nina, Fabian, Mara, Jerome, Alfie and me. Now it was just Mara, Jerome, and Alfie and Me. Nina and I used to spend all night after our dates talking and laughing. Mara's not like that. She just goes off with Jerome to say goodnight then goes to sleep, lame!

I also liked having Fabina to help and make into the best couple in Anubis. Alfie and I didn't count. Wait that's it, I just need a new Fabina, but who? Jara's always sneaking off and wanting to be alone, not easy to help. Joy doesn't have a boyfriend, and KT doesn't know anyone well enough, except for Eddie. Eddie! I can get Peddie back together. I mean they so have feelings for each other. Oh it will be like a fairy tale.

I grabbed my bin, again and ran to Fabian and Eddie's room. Of course only Eddie was in there, listening to music or something. I put the scrapbooks on Fabians bed and said," Hi Eddie!"

"Hi, Amber, um whatcha doing?" Eddie said slowly and probably confused why I was staring at him.

"Dropping of my 23 Fabina scrapbooks for Fabian, unfortunately now I'm going to have to find a new couple. " I made a pouty face at him. I don't think he was getting the picture.

"So?" He said, confused. Oh boys are so clueless.

"So I want my new Fabina to be Peddie." I said. His face still remained confused. Uhh this is going to take a while. " Peddie, you know you, Eddie, and Patricia, equals Peddie."

"You do know we broke up right." He said, this was getting realty annoying.

" Wrong, she broke up with you. Duh! Anyway I need to know, do you still like her." I asked.

" Me and Yacker are through I told you that.

"So you can still like her. Besides your secrets safe with me." I said, doing the cross your heart thing.

"Why do you care you already have a boyfriend, go hang out with him." He said, oh he is so in love with her.

" I know you still like her, and if you tell me I can tell you if she likes you."

" Yacker broke up with me, she wouldn't still like me."

"Not the question." I said now getting annoyed, can't he just come and say he likes her still.

" Maybe." He said quieter than I had ever heard him talk.

" Great, now all I need to do is see if she likes you to. Oh Peddie's getting back together." I said gleefully smiling.

then Eddie's hand grabbed my shoulder. "No," he said. "You can't go talking about it, Yacker would get all defensive and stuff, just don't tell anyone, okay. Even if she likes me, she hears you tried to get us together she hates you and me."

"Fine," I said. "Don't expect news soon though. I have to make sure you guys have the perfect time to get together though. Oh ya, Sibuna meeting tonight Patricia WILL be there." One part of Peddie ready to date, one to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Ambers POV

Okay so far my plan was working perfect. I knew Eddie liked Patricia, that unfortunately was the easiest part of the plan. I made my way to Patricia's room. Joy was in there, working on her report probably, and how funny, Patricia was listening to music. Just like Eddie.

"Joy, Trudy wanted you to help her make lunch."I said, hoping Joy would leave. Patricia didn't seem to notice Joy leaving the room.

"Patricia!" I yelled. She looked up then took the headphones out of her ears.

"What? Oh Amber what's going on." She said, sort of complaining.

"Well," I started "I need a new couple to help, since Fabina is out of my reach, I so don't do long distance, and I think Peddie would be the next couple in need."

Patricia breathed out a little. Than said "Me and Eddie are over, I ended it, we are finished." She said motioning with her hands.

Well at least she gets what I say." Please, I mean you and Eddie so have feelings for each other."

"No, we don't." She said

" Come on, I know that you like him still." I said working a smile like my new shoes, absolutly great.

" I broke up with him, he wouldn't want to go out with me. If I liked him." She said. She got me there.

" Oh, come on, why'd you even dump him?" I asked.

"It doesn't really matter, I just told Eddie that it was over, I mean I thought I wasn't coming back to school.I didn't want to tell Eddie that so I just kinda broke up with him on the last day of visiting him. Then I found out I was staying here and I wasn't going to tell Eddie I broke up with him just because I thought I wasn't coming back." Patricia said shrugging it off

"Oh, how sweet, and when you guys get back together this will be like the perfect fairy tale ending." I said, then wrote down her story in my Peddie notebook.

" Oh ya remember, Sibuna meeting tonight. And a certian Osirian will be there." I said in a sing songy voice.

"Oh, Rufus is going to be there?" She said sarcastically

" You know I mean Eddie." I said

"Whatever, Amber I didn't say I liked him or wanted to date him, so it doesn't really matter."Patricia grumbled.

This was going to take a while if only Patricia wasn't so stubborn.

I made my way to my room and into my closet. I grabbed my lime green file box. It was my Peddie one. Light pink was Jara, and light blue was Fabina.

I opened up the box, inside was all my pictures of Peddie. I started my first Peddie scrapbook. Taking a Bright Green one and putting 'PEDDIE" on it in silver sparkly foam letters. The first pages were done when Fabian came in. I heard Patricia coming. I grabbed my scrapbook and hid it. Then sat on my bed. Soon Fabian, Patricia, Eddie, Alfie and KT arrived, the meeting started.

"Okay, so we still don't know anything about the day that this 'Great Evil' is supposed to be unleashed." Fabian said. **(So basically where the show is right now. Just with Amber.)**

" I think that we should wait until tonight. Lunch is going to start soon, and Victor's not meeting with Denby so it isn't happening right now so we should wait." I said, wanting to work on my scrapbook.

"Okay, um sure? Didn't you call this meeting though Amber?" Fabian said

" Yes and I can finish it to. Let's go have lunch" I said. Everyone else followed me.

If Patricia won't admit she doesn't like Eddie then I'll have to put them on date.

"Trudy, can we have a movie night? We never do anything as a house and Willow said her house had a movie night." I said, using my best pout.

"Well, I don't see why not." Trudy said. Yes everything was falling into place.

" Great, we can have it after dinner." I sad excitedly

After lunch I went to everyone and told them no Sibuna. Then went back to my scrapbooking. Eddie barged in a few minutes later. I hid my scrapbook, he so couldn't see it. Not until they were together.

"Did you arrange that movie night just to get me and Yacker together?" He asked

"No, I wanted to do something fun tonight, I haven't even talked to Patricia yet." I lied, he believed it obviously. "Now I'm very busy so bye now."

A few minutes later Patricia came in.

"No, the movie night isn't a date for you and Eddie." I said.

First she looked shocked, then said," Fine, because I'm not watching some dumb movie." Then left.

Great my Peddie plan wasn't working out so well. This bad not working out.

**ooh exiting! mod hope to update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- I don't own any of the movies I use, btw they all have HOA stars in them. **

Eddie's POV

I sat on the couch listening to my music on my IPod. Fabian was in our room 'Nerding it up' and I needed some Eddie time. After lunch, KT and I had headed down to the secret library thing, no luck. Then after dinner I had gone up to KT and Ambers room looking for KT. Neither of them were in there, but I saw a really green book poking out from Ambers pillow. I of course had to see what it was, turns out it was a PEDDIE scrapbook. I flipped through the pages, Yacker and me filled the half of the book she had done. It made me remember so many happy times with Yacker, I was now trying to block it out of my mind, listening to music on one of the highest volumes.

Then a hand grabbed my shoulder. I took out my earbuds after pausing my music. "What Amber?"

"We're picking the movie." She said. I realized everyone in the house was here. Except for Patricia. "Great." I said sarcastically.

"Okay," She said. " How about Bratz." **( Nathalia plays Yasmin.)**

" Isn't Bratz a girl movie? For like 7 year olds?" Jerome said

" Okay how about The myth of the American Sleepover?" Amber said. **( Jade and her twin, Nikita are in this.)**

"That sounds kind of, weird Amber." Joy said.

" Fine," Amber said, annoyed no one wanted to watch her movies. "Let's watch Rags."**(Burkley is in it.)**

"Amber come on do we really have to watch a movie?" I said

"Yes. Now, we are going to watch 101 Dalmatians 2. Okay now everyone just like be quiet and watch it. And where is Patricia." Amber said, almost freaking out. **( Bobby is in 101 Dalmatians 2)**

"I'll go get her." Joy said. Leaving quickly I bet she's not going to come back.

Yacker came down with Joy and her Ipod 20 minutes later. I see why it took a while to get her down here, it's a movie about talking puppies. Not a very Patricia like movie. About 3 minutes after it started I couldn't watch it anymore, it's a movie for 5 year olds for petes Sake. I put my earbuds in my ears and drowned out the movie, easy as that.

* * *

Ambers POV

This is the WORST movie night ever. No one wanted to watch my movies, and Patricia and Eddie both listened to music or something through the whole thing. It was finally over though, that was good at least.

"Well that was a total waste of time." Patricia said getting up and leaving. Joy and KT left after her. then Jerome, then Fabian, then Eddie who realized everyone else left. Soon it was just me and Alfie.

"Worst movie night ever." I said and left to work on my scrapbook.

**okay I'll try To update tonight. Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

Eddies POV

I got out of bed and went to the kitchen. It was 1:21 A.M. and I was long overdue for a hoagie. To make matters worse, Trudy had made some nasty vegan Mexican dish, it was not good. I got to the kitchen and realized I wasn't alone. Alfie, Jerome, and Yacker? Were all in there eating a container of Ice cream. They were laughing and talking, how did I not hear them.

"What's up." Jerome said with a spoonful of Ice cream in his mouth. Yacker grabbed the can of whipped cream and sprayed his face. After he had wiped off his face he said, "Oh you are dead Williamson." Then grabbed the chocolate syrup and squirted her face. That's what me and Yacker used to do.

"You do see this coming right?" She said grabbing the jar of cherries. Then dumped them on his head.

"Woah that's going to be tough to get out." Alfie said in between laughs.

I let out a small laugh to. Man Yacker was... wait no I can't be thinking of like that. She is not my girlfriend anymore. I finished making my hoagie and bit into it, it tasted blander than usual. Probably cause I just saw my ex I guess I still might like laughing with another guy.

"Well I'm going to bed." Patricia said leaving.

"Ya lets go Alfie." Jerome said. Now I was all alone in the kitchen with half a hoagie.

* * *

Patricia's POV

Next Morning

It astonished me how Eddie could eat a hoagie at almost 2 A.M. then eat breakfast at seven.

"So did everyone have a good time ruining my movie night." Amber said, obviously still annoyed that we didn't like her movies.

"Look Amber," Mara said comforting her, "We'll make it up to you, wont we." She said looking at us.

"Sure, we can all sit in our rooms and text each other." I said.

"Ooh I know, we can go out for dinner, at like a restaurant, a fancy one." She said

"Woah I do not do restaurants, much less fancy ones." I said.

"Ya that's for sure." Eddie said, man he knows me.

"Come on Patricia I really want to do this. Please please please please pleaseeeee." She begged.

"Fine, but I'm so not paying. And I want this to be the last house 'activity'." I said. She can deny this all she wants but I know she's trying to get me and Slimeball together.

I left with Joy for school, she actually was exited for that stupid dinner.

"and so I think I'm gonna wear my cute blue dress, and my white wedges, or should I wear my purple dress and black flats, hmm I'm a little short so probably the blue dress and wedges, unless I could"

I cut her off by saying "Joy you should ask Amber that."

"Moody much?" Joy muttered.

"Whatever." I said going to my locker

* * *

Amber's POV

It was finally the last class of the day, Drama. It was one of the only classes I had with Eddie and Patricia

"Okay," the drama teacher said. "For this years play we are going to do groups of 3 doing a short original play. Whoever has the best one wins the rights to choose this years play."

Ooh I hope I win I really want to do something non-smart.

"The groups are, KT, Fabian, and Mara. Then Jerome, Alfie, Joy. And Amber Patricia and Eddie."

This oils like a dream come true. I can so get Peddie together.


	5. Chapter 5

Ambers POV

Eddie, Patricia, and I left to go write our play. I had a week to convince them to do a romance, make costumes, and do a script. The only group that had it worse than me would probably be Fabians. Alfie and KT had to switch after Mr. Winkler realized Alfie and Jerome were in the same group.

"Please, just think Aliens attack the Egyptians." I heard Alfie say to Fabian.

"No, this play will be factual, no Aliens, that's final." Fabian said, obviously annoyed his group was no longer super smart.

My group left for Anubis house where it would be quiet and we could work easier. I grabbed my sketchbook to start on the costumes.

"We should do a fairy tale." I said nodding at them.

"No." Patricia said, uhh she was so annoying, who doesn't like fairy tales.

"Well what do you want to do?" I said putting emphasis on you.

"How about its about a blonde american, a red haired goth, and a romance obsessed blonde girl." She said, uh this is annoying.

"How about if we do a fairy tale, we do the restaurant thing here, in private." I said, hoping for a simple yes.

"I will not be a princess, and I won't wear any girly dress, otherwise sure." She said very unsure.

"Okay, so how about Eddie you can be the prince, and I know Patricia we can do like a goth version of Snow White." I said hopefully.

"Wait don't I get a say in any of this?" Eddie said.

"Fine you can be the American Football playing guy, okay, Good!" I said "Now I'm going to start on costumes and script, bye, go listen to Sick Puppies or actually talk like humans should." Then I left.

* * *

It took all afternoon but I had finished the costumes. Eddies was easy, a pair of jeans and a special football jersey thing, Patricia's costume was a purple tank top, a black mini skirt, and a pair of ripped black and red tights. With sneakers for Eddie, and Combat boots for Patricia it was going good.

"Okay, costumes ready try them on I'm going to write the script." I said handing them their costumes.

Eddie came out looking like a cute athlete, if I wasn't try to get Peddie together and didn't have a boyfriend I would so go out with him. Then Patricia came out.

Eddies POV

I fiddled with the shirt Amber had made me, it was made of some weird material so not a real football jersey.

"Amber this is actually kind of nice." I heard Yacker say, then she came out.

She was in a tight purple tanktop and a short black skirt with ripped tights underneath. Man, her version of a 'princess' was so different than anyone else's, it was kind of cool, and a little bit hot. What am I saying.

"What you looking at Slimeball?" She said with a lot of attitude.

"You look um really well cool um ya cool." I said, man I can not lie well

"Whatever Weasel." She said sitting down and fixing her boots.

"Okay," Amber said "So basically the script is mostly improv and instead of Snow White were going to do like a story that I rea. And you guys do, okay? Good."

"So like a messed up version of Simon Says?" Yacker asked, she really was funny.

"Look let's practice, so this is Jack" Amber said motioning to me, then motioned to Yacker " and this is Eliza." It went on until we got to the end when Amber blushed a little then closed her book. "Great if you guys do whatever I say then this will be perfect."

I know something is up though, something is up I know it.


	6. Chapter 6

Patricia's POV

A hectic week had flown by. Between our stupid play, the dinner, and homework, I barely had time to do anything not related to school or meal planning.

Amber had planned that dinner tonight. So first I had to do some play I did not want to do, then I had to go to a lame dinner. What a great time, not.

I sat back stage. Right now it was Fabian, Joy, and Alfie's play.

"I am Alienopilios, god of Aliens!" I heard someone say, oh Alfie

Then Fabian hiss,"Your supposed to be Osiris."

"Laaameee" Alfie said.

I have a feeling their play isn't going to win.

Then it was our turn. Amber sat at the edge of the stage a bright pink book in her hands, and she was wearing a light pink tutu like dress.

"Our story begins with 2 people, Jack and Eliza..." She started, Eddie and I went on stage. I did the motions we had decided on. I waved, Weasel waved, we walked, so on. The story was more like some fairy tale I would always drown out with my thoughts when Piper was reading them out loud.

Then we got to the 'romantic' part with the characters breaking up.

"She wanted to leave him," Amber said, so I started to walk off stage."but she couldn't do it, she didn't care if there relationship was going to be long-distance, they were perfect together." No she was not taking our break up, she couldn't be. I walked back onto center stage. Mostly to hear Amber. Mostly.

"Jack ran to her," Eddie did his best to run to me when we were 1 foot apart. "Then they shared a kiss. So that was her stupid blushy moment. Eddie looked a little confused then leaned in and actually kissed me. Sad part, I kissed back

We pulled apart quickly then walked off stage, while Amber finished the 'story.' I wasn't listening though, all I was thinking was 'did Eddie feel those fireworks I so missed? Did he kiss back when I kissed back. Did he mean that kiss?' all questions I can never ever ask.

"What a play." Eddie said. Really to no one.

"Yep." I said, also to no one.

We walked to the drama room, to see a really happy Amber.

"Oh, that was awesome, and guess what we won. Yeaaaaa." She said, way to perky. "Oh, wait, Patricia let's go get ready for dinner. Bye Eddie." She dragged me off to Anubis house.

Eddie's POV

I was left in the drama room, did Yacker kiss back, or had I imagined that. The last time I felt that happy was this summer right before Yacker broke up with me.

_flashback _

_It was Yacker's last day here in America with me. She was going to New York, and I had finally saved up enough money to go with her. I was going to surprise tonight. _

_She opened the door to the house, she was way more comfortable her now, probably more here than her own hotel_

_"Hey Weasel." She said sitting shown next to me on the couch. I decided to tell her about New York now, it was already 5:00 P.M. The perfect time to make the announcement. I shared what would be our last kiss, and it was amazing._

_"I, I need to tell you that, umm Im Breaking up with you, Imreallysorry now I got to go." She said leaving in, almost tears? _

_End Flashback_

_That was the last time I had been the last time I was actually happy until today. I headed back to the house. Dinner was probably going to start soon, might as well get there early, get some food before its user up all fancy._

_"Oh, Eddie, Amber has your suit on your bed." Trudy said putting out fancy plates I had never seen._

_"Suit?" I said going to my room. On my bed was a gray suit, white colored shirt and blue and gray tie. I am not wearing that._

_"Jerome walked by, slapping Alfie with his tie. He was wearing the rest of his outfit though, might as well put it on. Amber can get nasty if she has to._

_Then the girls came down. I only noticed Patricia. She was in a short black dress and purple cropped leather jacket, and her boots. Her hair was straight and she just looked amazing. Maybe this dinner wouldn't be so bad after all. _

_Then I remembered our kiss, no way would she talk to me, much less look at me. _


	7. Chapter 7

Eddies POV

The dinner wasn't so bad. Besides the suit, and the awkward first moments, I mean Yacker and I had just kissed and we were like right across from each other. Then it got better. I brought up the newest Sick Puppies song, and that sparked the conversation. Funny, one of the first conversations I had with her at this table was about them. Yet she had also poured milk on my head, let's hope history doesn't repeat itself to much.

Then Trudy brought out the food. The first course was meatball salad, I finished it pretty quickly, so I looked around. Amber must have thought every detail out, from the plates to seating, I mean the head of the table was KT, then Fabian next to her, then across from him Mara. I guess so they could have a 'smart' conversation. Then next to Mara was Jerome, and across from Jerome was Alfie. Next to Jerome was Patricia, and I was across from her. Then Amber and Joy were at the end of the table, talking about clothes or something. But when I made Yacker laugh, I swear I saw Amber smile.

The rest of dinner went well. We had steak, and and potatoes and some fruit salad thingy for dessert with chocolate cake. Alfie and I had talked about what dessert is better, cake or cookies. Then after dinner I went to my room and just listened to music, and I'm sad to admit, Patricia and me's kiss.

"Eddie, wake up!" I heard Amber say, shaking me.

"Uh I'm up, what time is it anyway?" I said, still kind of groggy.

"1:38 A.M., Fabian had a break through." She said. My vision wasn't as blurry now, and I saw Alfie, Fabian, Amber who was way to peppy for 1 in the morning, and KT. No Yacker.

"I'm guessing someone's gonna get Patricia?" I asked, and judging by their grins, they wanted me to. "Fine." I grumbled going upstairs.

"Yacker, Yacker wake up." I said touching her shoulder.

"GO. AWAY. NOW. SLIMEBALL." She said, and if you don't think it's possible to yell in a whisper, it is.

"Fabian got a break through come on." I said grabbing her by the hand, and after many tries, getting her to come down stairs.

When we got back to my room, Amber threw me a sweatshirt. Great going outside in the middle of the night, oh joy. Amber through Yacker her leather jacket, and handed her her boots. I slipped on my sneakers.

Then we were off into the woods. Fabian said he needed a lot of light and to talk instead of whisper. If you've ever been in the woods at night it's scary, and with some ancient Egyptian curse, it's like 19 times worse.

"So I think that the man in the tank, Frobisher, is going to be awoken on the eclipse." Fabian said, then he started talking geek and Egyptian junk, I wanted nothing more than to be awake in the middle of the night, just to hear about Egyptian problems. Luckily Fabian didn't take much time, just showing us some pictures and books. We were almost able to leave the woods when I heard a familiar Yacker say

"Ow, ow oh the ground is really, ow, wet."

"Yacker" I said, shining my flashlight down, she had tripped on a stump, most likely twisted her ankle.

"Okay, um don't walk, we don't want your ankle to swell, so Fabian Alfie go back to the house and get ice, Eddie carry her back, your the strongest." Amber said taking control.

"No I'm, ow ow ow, fine." Yacker said trying to walk.

"You so are not." I said "Here jump on my back." I said. And we walked slowly home piggy-back style talking to Amber who had the only flashlight.

When we got to the house Fabian and Alfie had Ice for Patricia and we set her on the couch. Now it was almost 10 past 2, so everyone had gone back to sleep. I noticed Patricia trying to adjust the ice on her ankle, so I helped her out then sat down next to her, I'm not gonna get much sleep anyway, might as well not have to listen to Fabian kiss his photos of Nina.

I don't know how much time passed, but I felt Yacker's head fall onto my shoulder, she was in such a heavy sleep, she didn't even notice. It was about three in the morning, might as well fall asleep here. It would be to much work to get Patricia in a spot where she won't wake up.

"Oh dearies, are you two all right?" I heard someone say. I opened my eyes and saw Trudy, probably going to make breakfast.

"What," I said where was I? Oh right the couch, with Yacker. "Ya we're good. Yacker wake up."

"Huh? Oh hey Trudy, Slimeball." Patricia said, then got up and went slightly limping to her room. I went to mine, just not limping.

Patricia made me think of my summer girlfriend, Tabitha Clarke **(A shout out next chapter to the first person who can tell me what book series that names from.) **

****She was exactly what I used to date, blonde, bubbly, brainless. One of my football buddies said she was perfect. Not my perfect thought I was down after breaking up with Patricia, no way would I tell him the goth girl he thought as a reject and I loved, broke up woth me, but I went out with her. She wanted to go to some stuffy restaurant and she was wearing a light pink dress. She asked for a salad with all this stuff added and taken. I had muttered princess under my breath at one point, because she was acting all, like any normal stereotype blonde girly girl. Being the brainless girl she was she was touched by it and said I was her prince. I never went out with her again. I can't believe before Yacker I used to date girls that were like Amber and Willow and a little bit of Joy mixed together and like multiplied In annoyingness.

I put on my uniform and sat down at the table, breakfast was good, but I kept thinking about Yacker. When her head fell on my shoulder, it felt like the world had turned happier and I felt like I had air in me making me float. The weirdest part, I know I saw her smile a little.


	8. Chapter 8

**An- thanks a ton to everyone who said Tabitha is from Pretty little liars. Here are the Shout outs!**

**DannySReza**

**Rasberry Bomb. Mikayla**

**anubis4everxo**

**xXAquaMangoXx**

**Ana Bliss aka Ivy B**

**sarvaniluvsbooks**

**Again thank you so much for taking the time to write those reviews. Now on with the story.**

Ambers POV

Well Operation Peddie was going okay, but it was so much work. Between planning dinners and writing plays, it was so much work. I need a helper, KT and Joy haven't been in many relationships. Jerome and Alfie were in relationships, but they aren't the best at helping with serious things. Mara and Fabian are the only ones left. I guess Fabian would be best, he was part of Fabina, he is smart, and he's Eddie's roommate.

"Fabian!" I said finding Fabian at his locker. "Would you like to help me after school today, please?"

"What do you need help with Amber?" He asked, yes he'll help me.

"Oh just some special homework." I said walking away.

"Okay, meet me in the library." He called out.

I walked into my first class: Science. Not only was it boring, but my mind was wandering about Peddie. Last night he had carried her back, then they fell asleep on the couch together. So romantic, they of course decided to not mention it to anyone. I went to all my other classes, and they were all the same. I don't pay much attention, my teachers were all boring.

Then the day was over. I grabbed my bag with my Peddie notebook in it and walked to the library. Obviously everyone else had better things to do than to hang out in the library, so it was just me and Fabian.

"So Amber what's this 'special' homework?" Fabian asked.

"Well, I need a new Fabina and I-"

Fabian cut me off "I don't need another girlfriend Amber."

"No I need a couple to make scrapbooks for and to help, and Patricia and Eddie are it. So will you help me like get them together?" I said.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" He asked

"Your first task is to get Eddie out of his room. I'm gonna get Patricia out off hers then they'll both be like having to talk." I said.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Fabian asked

"Sing a really loud song about Nina when Eddies's in your room. Now let's to do it." I said

Phase 1 is ready to go!

Eddie's POV

Fabian came our room, I expected him to take out some ancient Egyptian something. Instead he took out his...Guitar?

"Oh Nina Nina Nina You are the only thing that meana meana meana anythinga thinga thinga to mea mea mea oh Nina Nina Nina" He sang. I put my headphones on and tried to listen to music but Fabian just got louder.

I glared at him and got up. He said "Oh, am I annoying you sorry."

"No," I said "I was already going."

Then I left. I went to the couch, to find Yacker already there.

"What you doing here?" I asked

"Amber's upstairs squealing about One Direction, lame and annoying." She said.

We both laughed then she asked me what I was doing here.

"Fabian's singing this stupid song about Nina. I don't recommend listening to it." I said, remembering that horrific song.

"Nice." She said, and laughed.

"Oh ya, Yacker, my Dad and I are getting takeout tonight, and um it's not exactly the most fun thing so do you want to come. I mean if you don't want to I understand, but I mean if you want a break from everyone." I said, man I am really bad at being subtle.

"Eh, sure, Trudy said we're having creamed spinach soup tonight. If your dad doesn't mind me coming, then sure." She said.

"Great, um I'll go tell him. Maybe we can even find out some stuff on Frobisher." I said awkwardly getting up and going to tell him.

"Sure, so see you tonight." She said, looking like she didn't care.

It didn't take me long to walk to school and less time to get to my Dads office. Yet for some reason I waited outside it for 10 minutes. Finally I knocked on the door and went in.

"Oh, Edison. It's only 4:48, I thought you were coming at 6? Is something wrong?" My dad asked.

"No, everything's fine, but I'm bringing Patricia tonight." I said.

"Are you and Ms. Williamson back together, you seemed happy together." My dad said.

"What! No, I just find it fun to have someone to talk to if you have to do something or other." I said, trying to play it cool after yelling no.

"We'll bye then." I said trying to avoid more questions about Yacker. I left the school and walked around slowly. I didn't want to go back to Anubis, but what else should I do. Whatever might as well face my sort of fear.

"Eddie, something might have accidentally happened to your Ipod." Alfie said as I walked in the door.

He was holding my IPod, except it looked all mangled. "What did you do to it!" I almost yelled, diving in to attack Alfie.

"Whoa don't kill him." Jerome said, getting in the middle of us.

"Come on Alfie, let's let Eddie calm down." Patricia said dragging Alfie to his room, and yelling things at him.

"Well, Alfie could pay for it, but it would probably take until next January. So he and you can make an arrangement." Yacker said, after she came back from taking Alfie to his room.

"Well I can do that tomorrow. Now let's go Yacker." I said grabbing my jacket.

"Sure." Patricia said, putting on her boots then went out the door.

I followed her, until we were about 3 yards from the school. "Thanks." I said.

"No problem." She said.

"For everything though, your a great, person." I said after stalling a bit awkwardly.

I swear she mumbled "Not for breaking up with you."

Why did she break up with me. That's one question I plan on finding out sooner or later.

We got to my Dad's office fairly quickly, and he was waiting outside, with the Chinese take-out menu in his hand.

"Hello Ms. Williamson, hello Edison. I am very sorry, but something has come up. Here you can order the food, and I won't be more than 30 minutes." My dad said handing me the menu.

"Well what do you want for dinner, we can have fried rice, or pretty much anything with some chicken, or, here why don't you look at the menu and choose." I said going into his office.

"I don't really care. How about this, this and this." She said pointing to my favorites.

"Great, I'll order them we can just do something." I said. Picking up the phone and dialing the restaurant.

It didn't take long to order and soon enough it was getting kind of boring. It had only been 5 minutes what am I supposed to do for 25 more.

"I have a question for you." I said breaking the silence.

"What," she said not caring to much.

"Why'd you break up with me." I said. Yacker looked slightly shocked.

"Why do you care." She said defensively.

"Come on, I have a right to know why my girlfriend broke up with me." I said.

"It doesn't matter." She said

"Then why did you break up with me!" I yelled

"Because, I thought I wasn't coming back to school here. I don't do regular relationships well, much less a long distance one." She said, or well more like yelled.

"So you couldn't just tell me that." I said.

"Oh, sorry I guess I didn't think of that you know with all my relationship experience." She said sarcastically.

"You couldn't have told me that when you oh, I don't know, knew you were coming back." I yelled.

"That's not an easy thing for me to do, okay. I would have if I knew what you would think. Because to basically every other boy, if I broke up with them they wouldn't take me back, much less talk to me." Patricia yelled.

"Really, what I would think. I think you're the most awesome girl ever. I think even if you broke up with me over the stupidest thing I would still want you back." I yelled back, man my voice is starting to hurt.

"So you want me.. back?" Yacker said quietly.

"Pretty much." I said. Then we did what I so missed about her. We kissed.

"Edison I got the- oh I'm sorry am I interrupting something in here." My dad said.

We pulled apart, and smiled a little. "Hey dad, awesome you got the food let's eat." I said. Best night ever.

**please review.. Next chapter, will Peddie get back together Orr are they just to stubborn.**


	9. Chapter 9

Eddie's POV

Yacker, my Dad, and Me ate our Chinese food rather quietly.

"So are you two back together?" My dad questioned us, after we had finished eating.

"Oh well, we're You know." I started, not knowing where I was going with this.

"Yea we're together." Yacker said. My dad didn't say anything after that.

We left shortly after, taking our time. Once we were outside "So we're together now?" I asked, Mostly as a joke.

"I don't know, what were we supposed to say? 'No we're not together, we just decided to make-out in your office' just saying, not a great idea." Yacker said almost laughing.

"Well are we?" I said.

"I don't know, I mean are we really ready to get back together?" Patricia said, shrugging.

"Really, I think that 'really' I pretty much never stopped thinking about you. I think we should." I said, smirking a little.

"Well then it's settled, we're back together." Yacker said, walking slightly closer to me than before. All in one dinner, I got my girlfriend back, probably almost gave my dad a heart attack, and had some awesome Chinese food. Not a bad night.

"Should we tell anyone, or is it going to be secret. Because half the people in the house would probably get exited, or some other emotion." Patricia asked.

"I say keep it on the down low for a little, then we can tell the universe if we want to. Just so we know we're ready to be back together."I said. Then I realized we were almost near the last corner to Anubis house. I leaned in and kissed Yacker. Sort of cheesy, kissing on a moonlight walk. But she kissed back, and all that mattered was us. All that mattered was us.

Amber's POV

Patricia and Eddie came into the house, laughing and talking.

"How was your dinner?" I asked, hoping for some romance to have gone on.

"Good," Patricia said looking at Eddie. "Really good."

"Oh Eddie do you wanna work out an agreement for me breaking your Ipod?" Alfie said. Sighing a little. Eddie was probably going to make him give him his iPod.

"No it's okay I can update my phone in pretty much a month, I can get an iPhone then, until then it's fine." Eddie said, acting pretty, happy. What?

There is only one explanation for Eddie being so nice, Peddie must have happened. Yes! I mean I had just hoped they would have talked, not actually ended up together. I am so exited. This inspired me to finish my scrapbook.

"What's that?" Patricia said, barging into my room.

"You and Eddie's scrapbook." I said, calmly, not even questioning her reasoning for coming into my room.

"And why are you making it?" Patricia questioned me, calmly I said

"Duh, it's for you and Eddie." I said, and they call me dumb blonde.

"So, why are you making it for us." Patricia again questioned a little to defensively. I really need to teach people about lying about relationships.

"Look, you _two are really bad at_ pretending you're not together, but besides that, it's memories. I call it 'Peddie: the before days.' " I said, I am just so exited, except Patricia got a shocked look on her face.

"You tell anyone we're together, and I cut your hair off." She said, grabbing a chunk of her hair, and making finger scissors she pretended to cut it off.

"Won't tell a soul, it'll be safer than Sibuna." I said.

Patricia groaned." More than half the house knows about Sibuna." _  
_

"Than safer than the original Sibuna, funny that was Fabina and me. Now it's me and Peddie." I said, almost dazing off.

"Well I'm gonna go." Patricia said leaving.

- POV

I hated it. Stupid Patricia, having to go date the one boy I wanted. Eddie Miller should be mine. They didn't know I was in the woods tonight, watching them. Now Eddie was all happy, because he thought he was with his 'perfect girl.' Yet he wouldn't even give me a chance. Nope, 'Yacker' was the only person he would be sort of romantic to. Then to top it all off, I had to live in the same house as him, be in his classes. Talk to Patricia with out sounding jealous. The only thing I can do is break them up, if I can't have Eddie no one can. And I mean that.

**ooh. Exiting. So who's -? It's either Joy, KT, or Mara. Please review and guess. I should update soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

Eddie's POV

I couldn't sleep. It was probably 1 A.M. and I was up, tossing my mini football back and forth between my hands. The memories of this football, Yacker and me's summer. I hadn't thought much about this summer, but I remember it well.

_Flashback_

Finally, it was finally the last day of June. My Dad had said if I wanted to go to my Mom's then I would have to wait until July to go. It was finally here, and the best part was Patricia is coming to.

"Come on can we go now." I said, practically acting like a 5 year old on Christmas. My dad had to drive me to Patricia's house, then drive us to the airport. Then we had to take a plane ride, get to America, then have my Mom drive us to my house. I wanted to leave ASAP.

"All right Edison, we can go. Just please stop whining." My dad replied, walking to his car.

"Yes!" I yelled. June hadn't been that bad. I mean Dad was at school everyday, planning things and whatever Headmasters do, so I got his house all to myself. But he didn't really have anything to do in there. I had spent most of my summer texting Yacker and some of my friends from back home. The downside was I never really had anything to say because I had been doing nothing. The most excitement I got was when I went to buy groceries, but now I was going to America. I could do what normal people do over summer, hang out with friends, go to the beach, get ice cream. Do fun stuff.

I dragged my suitcase to his car and put it in the trunk. It landed with a thud that made my dad flinch. I took my seat in the car. It was my last day for about 2 months where I was going to be driving on the wrong side of the road. I guess I was deep in thought because we were at Patricia's house.

I got out of the car and attempted to help her with her stuff. She said no though, that kind of hurt my ego. The car ride was quiet, my dad was trying to make conversations. Though nothing he said got much more than a 'ya' or 'eh' for a reply.

Then we got to the airport, luckily it was leaving soon, because both of us were getting bored of having my dad talking about safety.

Yacker and I sat down next to each other on the plane, then we actually started talking.

"Exited to come to good ol' America with me?" I started up "You're just in time to celebrate 4th of July with me."

"Ugh, I'm more exited to get off the plane, flight attendants really annoy me." Patricia complained.

"You know what? I decided that I'm going to pretend I have a British accent." I said making Patricia laugh.

"No, your accent is terrible" She said still laughing. We both cracked up and got some looks from the 'hated' flight attendants.

The flight was fun, we got some good food, laughed and talked, and even listened to some music. It was no surprise we both fell asleep, probably the best plane ride ever. I was thinking about how simple life had been when I realized Fabian was awake. And staring at me.

I probably looked really stupid. My mouth open, holding a football in my hands, and sitting up in my bed in like the middle of the night.

"Night" I said awkwardly before lying back down.

- POV

I wanted to do something, no needed to, to show Patricia I knew all about their relationship. I decided that I would write her a note. I placed a simple piece of red card stock on her pillow.

the not read I knew all about them, and unless they wanted something very bad to happen, then they better break up. This was easy. Soon Eddie would be all mine, all all mine.


	11. Chapter 11

Patricia's POV

I woke up to find a small red card on my pillow. I quickly read the note, and got up to find Amber. So far she was the only one who was supposed to know about 'Peddie', so she probably blabbed to someone. As usual Amber was in the bathroom doing her hair. Luckily, most people were downstairs eating, and the others still sleeping, so I could yell all I want at her.

"Who did you tell." I said, grabbing her jacket neck.

"What? Patricia I didn't tell anyone about... Um what did I not tell anyone about, I'm confused." Amber went back to brushing her hair after I let go.

"About you know, Peddie." I said barely audible to Amber.

"Oh, that makes more sense that what I was thinking of. But I swear I didn't tell anyone."

"Well read this because someone obviously knows about us" I passed her the card as soon as she read it she practically was throwing temper tantrum.

"No no no, who ever wrote this is so not cool. This is like one of the most important things to me right now. Patricia, Eddie and the 2 of us need have a meeting or something. This is is NOT going to happen, you will stay together perfectly fine." Amber shooed me out of the bathroom while she fineshed getting ready.

I quickly put on my uniform, brushed my hair and put on my makeup and then I went down to breakfast. As soon as all my housemates were eating I carefully scoped them out. Alfie and Jerome were throwing syrup covered pancakes at the ceiling and seeing which would stay longest. Mara and Joy were talking about the Math homework, KT had been running late and was brushing her hair and slightly eating a pice of toast at the same time. Fabian was reading about science or something in a very thick book, Eddie was piling food into his mouth, and Amber (AN- I'm not going to put Willow in Anubis house, but she'll be in the story.) was twirling her hair and fixing her uniform so it was perfect. No one was off, well except KT, but that was because she woke up 5 minutes ago. Amber's gaze met mine, and we both got up. Amber tapped Eddie on the shoulder, to follow us, but he ignored it until he finished eating. Eddie takes like an eternity to eat.

Ambers POV

As soon as Eddie met us outside we started to walk to school. Once we were of air enough from the house, Patricia showed Eddie the card.

"Why did you tell Amber? and who wrote that?" Eddie said, boys are so oblivious.

"I figured out myself, and we don't know." I sighted, none of us had the slightest idea of who wrote it, Orr what their gonna do.

"Well since we have no ideas why don't we, um, oh I know think of people's motives." I said.

"Easy if its a girl they like Eddie, if it's a guy for some reason they want me single. Easy." Patricia said like it was the easiest thing ever.

"So should we be on lookout for people watching you guys or something?" I asked.

"I guess, so if anyone's suspicious then we pay attention to them, most suspicious is the person. Eddie and his plans, not the greatest, but its all use have.

* * *

- POV

It was finally night, and I could fulfill my threat. Eddie WILL be mine, he WILL. I crept out of my bed and walked downstairs. In Eddie and Fabian's room I stood over Eddie's bed, he was so cute, soon we'll be cute together. I grabbed my scissors and cut a pice of his hair. I placed it in my Eddie book. I had pictures of him things off his, it was great. Sure it was most likely the creepiest thing I have ever done. But it was worth it. I quietly walked back upstairs and then to Patricia's bed. I grabbed a pair of her boots and took out a bottle of white nail polish.

"Break up TODAY" I wrote on both of her boots. Knowing I had succeeded and soon will have Eddie to myself. I can't wait Thor tomorrow

**AN- so - is very creepy... Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been doing this huge project in social studies, and my friend have been bugging me to write a story about a plot we had, so Bridget it will be up most likely by tomorrow. **


	12. AN

**So sorry but this is just an AN. **

**So I have no ideas for what should happen next, of any of you guys have some I would gladly accept and give you a shout-out. Thanks! You can PM me or leave a review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks HOAgleek4ever for your ideas! So sorry I havent updated in forever, Ive had stomach flu, and other issues. Anyway takes place in Ambers POV**

I crept into Patricia Joy and Kt's room looking for Patricia's foundation. I had run out and she had almost the same skin tone as me. I couldn't find any foundation, but I did find her favorite boots next to her bed with a white paint message on it. In horror I grabbed the boots and ran, forgetting about my makeup.

I reached Fabian and Eddie's room, and didn't bother to knock.

"Fabian, OUT." I said waking up Fabian. Whoops I guess not everyone's up at 5 AM. Eddie wasn't up either, I took drastic actions and beat him with Fabians pillow. Fabian had left for the boys bathroom, leaving his pillow for my use.

After the 12 time a hit him with it, Eddie said "What is wrong with you?" Eyes still shut, probably hoping for more sleep. Not a chance.

"Someone wrote a message on Patricia's boots and we have to find out who did it!" I said hitting him every other word.

"Oh, Amber, Hey. Did you realize that oh, you know, I don't care right now! Go bother Patricia about it."

"No way am I waking up Patricia at 5 in the morning." I said putting down my pillow and sitting on the foot of Eddies bed.

I may have sat on Eddies foot, because he brought his feet close to him and sat up. "Fine, how about we just, announce to the residents off Anubis house," Eddie started one of his famous bad ideas."Whoever is writing those notes to Patricia better KNOCK IT OFF."

"Well at least we know its a girl." I sighed, we were getting no where.

"Okay so just tell KT, Joy, and Mara to leave us a message if their leaving the messages." Wow one of Eddies ideas was actually good.

"Well what do we do with Patricia's boots?" I asked. Patricia would be up by now, no time to clean them.

"Just tell her they were stolen." Eddie said scooting me out of my room. "Now I have to get dressed, and you go upstairs. Bye." Eddie shut the door leaving me in the hallway.

I realized I had 20 minutes left, and I didn't have any makeup on. I got my ever perfect Amber Millington look in under 5, a record for me. I was daintily eating a muffin, while reading my latest fashion magazine, when I heard moaning come form the hallway.

I decided to investigate on a hunch, and I was right. There stood Patricia looking for her boots. The ones I had stolen and given to Eddie.

"Where are they." Patricia moaned.

"Patricia you have 14 minutes left, just borrow a pair of my shoes." I said, luckily she didn't question my sentence, but agreed because she was running out of time.

So with 12 minutes left I made Patricia wear the first pair of shoes of mine that fit her. A pair of gold ballet flats with sparkles gold bows on them. We walked to the table together, and everyone noticed the shoes, mostly because they were flashy and Not Patricia like.

"Ooh Eddie, I think Patricia's trying to impress you. Maybe she thinks it will win you back, sorry KT but Ed-" Jerome got cut off by not only Patricia but KT.

KT said. "I don't like Eddie."

While Patricia stood up and started. "Or maybe it's because my shoes were stolen." She grabbed the pitcher of juice, "And whoever stole them better fess up, or something alot worse than this will find its way on your head."

With that Patrica left tripping over her hated shoes.

"Who bets that she takes her shoes off by second period." Jerome said.

"Jerome, you know your bets get Patricia and Eddie's relationships no where." Alfie joked.

"Our relationship needs no help." Eddie said, going after Patrica. I followed after him.

As Eddie, Patricia, and I walked to school, I got the best plan ever. "I know just how to find out who's writing the letters. Ask them all out."

"What!" Patricia and Eddie said at the same time.

"Don't actually go out with them, but whoever says yes is obviously Psycho Mystery Girl."

"What's so psycho I about a girl liking me." Eddie said, whoops I forgot to tell them.

"Oh I found this book in the hallway, it has Eddie pictures, hair, pieces of clothing. She's insane. Really insane." Eddie and Patricia both looked freaked out.

Eddie started touching his hair. "She got my hair. And some of my clothing? What the heck!"

After school, because school is boring...

"eeep." I said, we got another note.

"Eddie, Patricia." I called out reading the note.

Eddie and Patricia both came in form Patricia's room. Ooh la la.

"Guess what were meeting with our mystery Psycho!"

**AN- So so so sorry I haven't updated on forever. But, I got sick then ****had homework, then writers block. So, next chapter will be. THE FINAL CHAPTER. I will do a sequel, and next chapter I will give a shout out to whoever guesses right, so write reviews and guess!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN- so since Amber loves in Anubis Willow wouldn't have moved in, so Jerome and Mara would still be together. Even though I like Jeroy.**

**Patricia's POV**

"Guess what were meeting with our mystery Psycho!" Amber said.

"Really? So who is it." Eddie asked.

"I don't really know." Amber said.

"Okay, well when do we do meet with her." I asked, surprised when Amber said "I don't know that either."

"Well how are we supposed meet with her." Eddie said.

"The note just said you have to ask her out. And since we don't know who it is, you have to ask out Mara, Joy, and KT." Amber mumbled the last part, but we still heard it.

"What!" Eddie and I said.

"Eddie you have to meet them tonight, so start asking them out." Amber said, shooing Eddie out of her room.

Eddie"s POV

Just great. Yacker and I are finally back together, and I have to ask out three girls I don't even like-like.

I found Joy in the common room.

"Hey Joy, can I talk to you." I asked, rather awkwardly since Jerome and Alfie were both in the room."

"Um, sure?" Joy for up and followed me.

"So, do you want to, um you know, go out with me."

"Eddie, your my best friends ex, that's like against the girl code" Joy realized I wasn't about to give up, " Fine. But don't tell Patricia about it." Ha, Patricia was the reason I was asking her out.

Well one down, two to go.

where was Mara. I eventually found her in Jerome's room.

"Hey, um, Mara." I said.

"Oh hey Eddie, if your looking for Jerome he's in detention. I needed a quite place to study, so if you wanted something, just pretend I'm not here." Mara went back rot her studying. This is going to be hard.

"Well Mara I wanted to talk to you." I said.

"If its about your relationship problems ask Amber."

Why does everyone keep asking that. I thought that I hadn't said it out loud, but Mara mumbled something about us putting aside our attitudes and putting out our feelings.

"Mara, will you go out with me." I said, I tried to keep the bored lit of my tone. What's the point she's just going to say no because she has a boyfriend.

"No, Eddie me and Jerome are rather serious."

"Please, we won't tell Jerome. It'll be fun." I felt bad, making her choose between Jerome and me.

"Well, Jerome is going to be asleep as soon as he gets home. Detention wears him out. I guess we could." Mara said, still unsure of herself."

"Cool, I'll text you."

Two down one to go

KT and Fabian were in our room. Working on Sibuna.

I decided it would be easier to kick Fabian out than ask KT to talk. Besides I was to tired to whisper in a hallway.

"Fabian go do so something somewhere else." I said.

"Why does everyone kick me out of MY room." Fabian muttered, sure I felt bad, but I felt bad for Patricia and I's relationship too.

"KT go out with me." I cut to thee chase.

"Eddie, I really... Oh, Eddie um well uh. Fine, I guess. I'm just going to tell you, this probably won't work out." KT thankfully said.

I am three for three, well sort of four for three because I'm actually dating Patricia. Would that be four for four, whatever I still got them all.

That night my first and second dates were fine. They were awkward and boring too. The conversations were nothing more than lame small talk. I soon realized that we were all just on a friend basis, and went to the next date. After the second though, I was dreading my next one, knowing it's with that psycho girl.

"Hey" I said. I was going on a date. In the middle of a field I'd never heard of. I really should have seen this coming. But who would guess psycho girl was...

Before I announce here's some followers and favorites

** MinnesotaBrat**

** Anna Bliss aka Ivy B**

_xX_**RabidSqurrielXx**

F**Airytalerox654****  
**

who got that message?

Anways...

.

.

.

.

.

.

l

.

.

l

.

.

"Mara, I know your that your the one writing the letters." I said.

"Well since you already went on a date with KT and Joy, which I watched, I can't deny it. I guess I have a thing for... Blondes." Mara scooted close to me and tried to put her hands through my hair.

"Well I don't have a thing for Psychos that I don't like." I scooted back. "How did you even know me and Patricia got back together?"

"Oh, Eddieboo. When I saw you kiss Patricia in the woods it broke my heart. Know you and I are going to break Jerome and Patricia's hearts in half. AND STOMP ON THEM UNTIL THEY ARE POUNDED TO THE GROUND." Mara started smiling like a weirdo, I felt creeped up and stood up. Something about Mara tonight was seriously scaring me.

"Oh Eddie, you don't get it do you? Let me put it this way, if I can't have you, no one can!"

I fumbled around looking for my phone. Mara then pulled my phone out of her bag. "Looking for this? I stole it on you date with KT. Changes your status to 'with my dream girl right now. I can't wait to break up with that last one.'"

"Mara, what? Why? You should no I don't like you, Jerome does."

Mara laughed a little, then said. "What, well I changed your status. Why, because I love you. AND YOU WILL LOVE ME. I knew you don't like me, but that will change. Oh it will. The Jerome thing, sure it will hurt him, but you make me crazy with love."

"Definitely crazy all right. Now give me my phone." I said reaching my hand out to her expecting my phone but instead she grabbed it with both of hers putting my phone who knows where.

"Mara, ow your strong. Now let go." I said trying to wiggle out of her grip.

"Why should I let go of you. Why shouldn't I get what I want. What I want. ME." Mara's getting crazier by the minute. I need to think of something. Umm.

"Mara, why don't change my profile picture to the two of us." I was hoping she'd give me the phone so I could call Patricia or Amber. Or the police.

"We'll that isn't part of my master plan." Mara said.

"What would that be."

"Well after changing your status I kidnapped KT and chained her up in the woods. It was easy, she thought she thought she was helping me with a visual for a save the trees campaign. Then after our date, I'm going to lock you up. Run home and say you fell in love with KT and ran away with her to America to elope. Finally I'll visit you every day where I locked you up, and you'll deal in love with me. And Patricia will be heartbroken. So bonus."

I was now out of ideas except for staying far enough away from her so she couldn't kidnap me. "Mara, this isn't you."

Mara shook her head no then said, "You hardly know me. I know everything about you though. Here's something you don't know about me. I quite possibly found out I'm a sociopath. You are what people would call my 'victim'."

"Well, what about KT, don't you feel bad for leaving her in the woods?" I was stalling, but Mara didn't know that.

"I feel no sadness or pain for her. I feel almost nothing, shallow emotions if you will. I say right now I want to love you, keep Patricia from happiness. Make Jerome sad." Mara had no emotion in her voice.

"Mara, I, um." I started running. I don't know where to go, school. My dad would be there. Or I could try to make it to Anubis. School, it was closer.

I heard Mara behind me, each step I took it became harder to breath. How far was school anyway?

Finally after what seemed like hours I made it to school. Mara was far enough behind me for me to think I could make it to Anubis. Then I saw Patricia.

"Eddie" she called out. "KT just texted me we have to go save her. She's in the woods."

I filled Patricia in on Sociopath Mara, when I realized something just as soon as we got to the woods.

"It's a trap. Mara took KT's phone. Quick Yacker call Ambe-" I was cut off by Mara.

"Looks like someones seeing the rest of my plan. Now let's see, do you remember what happened here. You kissed, and I saw it all. Now this started my plan, and here I will finish it. Say goodbye to your girlfriend Eddie." Mara grabbed Patricia and was trying to push her into the woods. Patricia's flats didn't help Patricia that much with grip.

Then I realized something, we were only a few yards from Anubis.

"Help help helppppp" I called out, Mara reacted rather badly to this and tried to cover my mouth. I did what first came to mind and bit her. I tried not to break skin, Burt still make it hurt. By the time Trudy, and all my other house mates got here, Mara had Patricia in her grasp, and Patricia struggling.

"Mara? What are you doing." Trudy asked. No dearies or kind voices, now it was tough as stone.

"Mara was trying to break me and Patricia up. She kidnapped KT, we have to find her. Also Mara's a whack job sociopath." I said, KT finally coming to mind.

"You guys are dating? What I am so confused why would you ask me out?" Joy asked, so confused it was funny.

"Look we can explain after someone calls the cops on Mara and we find KT." Patricia said.

It took about an hour, but we found KT, brought her back to Anubis and explained almost everything. The reason I asked KT and Joy out. Patricia's shoes, which was new information to her also. Mara being a sociopath.

"So she never actually liked me?" Jerome asked, looking on the brink of tears finding out his girlfriend didn't actually like him.

"Jerome, it's going to be okay, don't think about it." Joy told him

"Dearies, Mara is going to be, um, taken to The Lakehouse Clinic Mental Hospital tonight so if you want to say goodbye she's in the kitchen." Trudy said. No one got up, mostly out of fear.

"Well, I think we should all get some rest, it's going to be a long day tomorrow." I said, completely worn out from the three dates,a nd running, and biting.

"Eddie can I talk to you." Patricia asked me.

"What?" I said. Oh she probably was gonna tell me that she wanted her boots.

"You remember in mr. Sweets office, when we had that argument, and I said I broke up with you because I wasn't coming back. Well with this Mara thing, and curses and cups, and masks and other Sibuna stuff, I just cant do it anymore. I, I'm leaving. "

That made Eddies world come crashing down.

"Mara, she said this, something, to me when she was attacking me, and I don't know, suddenly leaving for a while sounds good."

"Patricia," I said not knowing where I was going. Patrcia leaned in and kissed me.

Mara will pay for whatever she said. She WILL pay.

**and done! Who saw that coming? No one said Mara in last chapters reviews, but CandylandG and Demigodlova saw it coming. Hope to put the sequel soon.**

**Hope you like the story!**


End file.
